New Girl
by RebelAngel60
Summary: I was tired of having Haruhi being the main character because she's way too weak, so I created my own character named Nyoko Kimura, who meets the host club after surviving a horrible fall. Little does she know, that there are better things she needs to be concerned about.


Ouran Highschool Hostclub Fanifiction

Title: New Girl

New Character Description: Deep navy blue eyes, Ivory skin, Raven Black hair, cut in a modern, ragged hair do about 1 inch and a half below the ear, 36 DDD, and famous for an undeniable scent of strawberries.

New Character Introduction: Hi, I'm Nyoko Kimura, age 15, and I am a new student at Ouran Highschool. My father is a famous composer, and makes a living writing, and selling music. My father was left grief stricken when my mother died, and ended up moving us all to Germany, where he could focus more on his stupid job. I have always resented his decision to move… he took away my life… my friends… my hobbies… and especially Hikaru. I met Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin when I was in the seventh grade, I thought it would be best to change schools after Mommy died, just to get a fresh start, so I decided to switch to Ouran Middle school. I will never forget the day I first saw the twins, they were so confident, and took the world by stride, and even thought they were identical, they seemed oh-so different, and that my friends is were this story begins.

Prolog

I stood outside the steps of Ouran Middle school, and sighed in the morning air, I was ready to start at a new school, with new kids, and new teachers, and a whole new circulum… but I knew I would despise every minute of it. I didn't care for school much, in fact the thought of it made me slightly queasy, it wasn't about the teachers, or the subjects, or the uniforms… it was the god-awful 7-th grade girls. Just the way they stood in packs, and put on lip-gloss on every 5 seconds, made me gag, and their overall snotty-ness was unbearable. That's why I either plan to spend the school year a loner, or hang out with only boys,I Wlked in the school doors. (3 hrs. later) UGH! I said out loud, I can' believe I had to listen to that obsessive science teacher blab on about quantum physics! I mean come on lady! I sat down in the back corner of the richly furnished dining hall, that's when I noticed I wasn't alone. Sitting across from me were two red headed boys, they looked like twins, but one I thought was extremely gorgeous. He had hazel cat like eyes, and clear ivory skin, (they both had these features, but they were more prominent in this boy) the gorgeous one spoke "well hello there, kitten, are you lost?" I grimaced "no one calls me kitten!" he smirked "feisty aren't we?" the other twin spoke "get lost girl!' I smiled "antisocial, aren't we?" "Hmmm…" said the cute one "well, I have an idea." "What's that?" I asked "we are going to play a little game, you have to guess which one of us is Hikaru, and which one of us is Kaoru, If you get it right you can stay, and we'll be nice… if you get it wrong… well… you get the picture." "Uh, ok" I said. And with that they stood up, messed up their hair, and switched places, until I couldn't find were the first one was standing, and were the second one was. "Ok, guess now" said twin on the right" "hmmm," I said "I think the one on the left is Hikaru, and the one on the right is Kaoru" they looked at me is disbelief, little did I know how much it meant to them. "Wow!" said Hikaru "I guess we underestimated you pretty girl!" and from that day on, I had been friends with the Hitachiin brothers… until I moved.

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Meeting

I rushed through the halls, sweat beaded on my brow, and adrenaline coursing through my veins "Oh no!' I thought "I'm gonna be late for 4th period!" I looked to my left and saw a door "is this it?" I opened it. The moment I walked in, there was an unmistakable odor of rose petals, and there standing in the room were seven gorgeous boys, the tallest one spoke "welcome, princess! To the Ouran High school host club" he stroked my cheek "you _are_ quite beautiful, why its been a long while since we have seen a lady of your beauty in our midst" I blushed involuntarily "uh, I was just looking for Miss Takaya's science class" all the boys smiled, except one who had a look of shock on his face "hey" he said "are you?" "Oh no… Hikaru?" I thought. He couldn't possibly see me looking like this, so I grabbed my books and ran out of the room "Nyoko?" thought Hikaru "Dang it!" said Tamaki "she was so pretty!" "Yeah" said Hikaru "…so pretty" (_Later that day_) I was in the bathroom washing my hands when I turned around, to see a tall boy with stylish black and white hair standing over me "Hey!" I yelled "what are you doin' in here?" he smirked "just taking what I deserve baby" at that moment I knew exactly what was going to happen, he pushed me against the stall, and just stared for a couple of seconds, I could smell his breath, which smelled strongly of alcohol, and old spices. With one hand he covered my mouth, and with the other he massaged my breast through my uniform, I scream but knew it was worthless, instead I bit him and ran as fast as I could out of the bathroom, he quickly followed behind me "your not goin anywhere little miss" he said in a sickly sweet voice, I ran up several flights of stairs finally reaching the roof of the building, unfortunately he was close behind me, and followed me up. I was cornered, with two options 1: be raped and humiliated, or 2: fall to potential death… I chose potential death, and just closed my eyes… and let go. I was falling, tumbling down, destined to hit concrete… but something cushioned my fall...Hikaru. "OOOWWWWWWWW!" I yelled, something hit me, something human sized…. It was a human. There lay Nyoko, passed out, Bra and uniform ripped to shreds….. ultimately shirtless. Hikaru tried to stay calm, and keep from getting a nose bleed – or worse a boner, then, he picked her up and carried her to the host club.


End file.
